Complete the equation. $7 \times $
${\text{What number}}$ can we add $7$ times to make $\dfrac76$ ? $\dfrac{0}{6}$ $\dfrac{1}{6}$ $\dfrac{2}{6}$ $\dfrac{3}{6}$ $\dfrac{4}{6}$ $\dfrac{5}{6}$ $\dfrac{6}{6}$ $\dfrac{7}{6}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{6}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{6}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{6}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{6}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{6}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{6}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{6}$ $=\overbrace{{\dfrac1{6}} +{\dfrac1{6}} + {\dfrac1{6}} + {\dfrac1{6}} + {\dfrac1{6}} + {\dfrac1{6}} + {\dfrac1{6}}}^{{7}\text{ sixths}} $ $=\dfrac{{7}\times{1}}{{6}}$ $7 \times {\dfrac{1}{6}} = \dfrac76$